k_12fandomcom-20200213-history
Crybaby
Cry Baby is the main protagonist of the film "K-12". She was created by Melanie Martinez to reflect a fantasy version of herself. Cry Baby's life is described in Melanie's debut album of the same name and her school is depicted in the second album. Character Personality Cry Baby was sensitive and emotional since youth and as a result, she was bullied for it. She, however, later learned to be more confident in herself. In the music video for "Sippy Cup," a song from Melanie's first album, Cry Baby is seen wearing angel wings, which are supposed to be a symbol for innocence. Appearance The storybook version of Cry Baby depicts her with brown locks of hair tied into pigtails with different-colored bows. She usually wears a dress with yellow socks and shoes. However, in the upcoming film K-12, Cry Baby is seen to have half-black and half-blonde hair in different styles. She is also seen wearing different dresses throughout the snippets released. Life Cry Baby was born to her alcoholic mother, who claimed that she was a "crybaby" in the hospital. Her brother then wrote down "Cry Baby" as the child's name. Later in the music video, Cry Baby was seen to be throwing tantrums around her family. When Cry Baby wakes up one night, she finds that her then-drunk mother has murdered her father and his mistress. Her mother found her at the scene, which is why she drugged Cry Baby so she wouldn't remember ever seeing the murder scene. This is what happens "down in the kitchen" as mentioned in Dollhouse. Sometime after that, Cry Baby meets Alphabet Boy and falls in love with him. Later, it turns out that this relationship was only one-sided and she feels as if she couldn't "catch up to love." However, she finally realizes that Alphabet Boy doesn't deserve her love. Cry Baby later has a crush on a boy named Johnny. She is afraid of expressing her feelings for him though, as she is scared that after confessing, it will make her feel awkward and uncomfortable. Eventually, she wants them to get more serious in their relationship. He later disappears, as seen in the music video, which is possibly a symbol of him breaking up with her. In the next music video of the album, Cry Baby throws a birthday party. She invites people like Johnny and Beth Anne to her party. She waits until her guests arrive, but they never show up, causing her to get upset and destroy everything in her party. Right after the pity party that she threw, Cry Baby throws away her decorations. She goes into the store to buy some boxes of cereal. The cashier hands her a bottle of liquid which turns out to be poison later on when Cry Baby is checking out. When Cry Baby comes out, a wolf who is driving an ice cream truck offers her some ice cream. Cry Baby starts eating it, only to collapse on the floor as it was drugged, and is kidnapped by the wolf. Cry Baby wakes up in a chest full of stuffed animals, and the wolf has ordered her to bring him milk and cookies before three o'clock. She unhappily begins making the cookies and discovers the bottle of poison the cashier had given her. The wolf has been watching her make the cookies on his television, but as Cry Baby is pouring the bottle of poison in the cookie batter, somebody calls him. When the wolf has his poisonous milk and cookies, he falls to his death which lets Cry Baby escape. Later on in "Pacify Her," Blue Boy and Basic Bitch enter Cry Baby's playpen. Cry Baby wanted to toy with Blue Boy's feelings so she indirectly gives him a note that reads, "Do you want to play?" He seemingly agrees but Basic Bitch rips up the note and throws it at Cry Baby. So, Cry Baby uses other ways to have Blue Boy like her again, which works. They begin crawling towards each other, but Basic Bitch shows Blue Boy her breasts, which has him convinced that Basic Bitch should be with him. After the events of Pacify Her, Cry Baby watches television which has advertisements of diet pills and blonde wigs which supposedly make someone prettier. Cry Baby goes in the restroom, stuffs her breasts with tissues, wears a blonde wig, swallows a diet pill, and puts on lipstick. She returns to the living room and after switching the channels, a show begins. The show tells the story of the marriage between Mrs. Potato Head and Mr. Potato Head. Mr. Potato Head tells his wife to get plastic surgery. After her surgery recovery, it turns out that Mrs. Potato Head's surgery failed and so Mr. Potato Head attempts to cover the fail up by putting makeup and a blonde wig on her. However, that didn't work so Mr. Potato Head went for another woman. Cry Baby now realizes that looks aren't all that matters. In the events of "Mad Hatter," Cry Baby understands that she is crazy. However, she doesn't care and says "the best people are crazy." Gallery File:Placeholder File:Placeholder File:Placeholder Category:Characters Category:Females